The Porch
by Luddles
Summary: Kurogane, Tomoyo, Fai, and Yui find an abandoned old house. They never go inside, but they spend a good portion of their childhood sitting on the porch. Will be updated daily if I can. AU.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. I also can't think of anything clever for my disclaimer at the moment.**

**A/N: This is just gonna be some little one-shots for my entertainment. They'll probably be shorter than everything I've written so far. Oh yeah, and they're chronological.**

**Discovery**

"Hey, Kurogane, what's over there?" was the last thing Kurogane heard before Tomoyo took her hand out of his and started running off in some unknown direction. Of course, wanting to watch out for his younger classmate and best friend, he ran after her.

A moment later, he found her standing just in front of the stairs of a creaky-looking, old abandoned house. She was staring up at the house, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "Kurogane, look at… _that_!"

"Yeah, I see it," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "What's so interesting about a creepy old house?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled mischievously as she whipped a video camera out of her backpack.

"Well, we have to go look inside it to find out!" she chirped, starting up the front steps.

"Wait!" Kurogane grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her from going inside. She turned around and stared at him, as if to ask why he was stopping her. "Who knows what could be in there?"

"Maybe it's haunted," said a new voice from behind Kurogane.

"Yeah, maybe it's… Wait, WHAT!" he shouted, releasing Tomoyo and turning around to face the person behind him. It was a blonde boy, about his height, with bright blue eyes. He was holding the hand of an identical boy, and they were both wearing broad smiles. "Who are _you_?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm Fai," said the one who had spoken, "and this is my brother, Yui."

"Dare you to go inside," Yui said.

"No way! You guys are a bunch of idiots!" Kurogane snapped.

"Maybe you're just not as manly as you look," Fai teased, poking Kurogane's shoulder. He growled and tried to slap the blonde's hand, but missed. During the middle of Kurogane's argument with the blonde twins, he didn't realize that Tomoyo had climbed the front steps and was knocking on the door.

"There's no one _in_ there, Tomoyo, knocking isn't going to get you anywhere," Kurogane said, turning around.

"Well, the door is locked," she said, shaking the handle. Fai, Yui, and Kurogane soon joined her on the porch, for the first time of many. Yui turned around.

"It's a nice view from up here," he pointed out. He sat down on the front steps, looking out at the apple tree that was in the front yard.

"Yeah," Fai said, sitting next to his twin. Tomoyo soon followed, but Kurogane stood behind them, his arms folded.

"Come here, Kurogane!" Tomoyo called, indicating an open spot next to her. He sighed and sat down.

"Whatever. Just don't go inside."

**So how was the first chapter? I plan on doing five chapters each for elementary, middle school, and high school. Tell me what you think of it! **


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! Our group of four is going to end up in the same place once again… this time to get on Kurogane's last nerve!**

After the incident before, the twins had agreed to meet Kurogane and Tomoyo in the same place at the same time the next day. Kurogane reluctantly went along with it, only because Tomoyo seemed so very set on it. He would do anything if she just stared up at him and whimpered pitifully.

So, the four kids were once again sitting on the porch. Fai was sitting on top of the railing that surrounded it, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched Tomoyo and Kurogane across from him on a decrepit porch swing. Yui was sitting on the floor near Fai's feet, and he had to duck every so often when they swung in his direction.

"You never told us your names yesterday," Yui pointed out, speaking obviously to Kurogane.

"I'm Kurogane Suwa," Kurogane introduced himself.

"Such a long name… Can I call you Kuro-chan?" Fai asked.

"HECK NO!" Kurogane shouted at the blonde, hoping to scare the kid into falling backward off the railing. Fai only giggled.

"How about Kuro-puu?" he continued. Kurogane growled under his breath.

"Don't growl at people, it's rude," Yui said. Kurogane kept growling.

"He's so growly… like a big puppy," Fai pointed out.

"Yeah, he is. Isn't that right, Kuro-puppy?" Yui asked slyly.

"Kuro-puppy! That's the best nickname yet!" Fai gushed, and Tomoyo started laughing too. Kurogane's face was beginning to turn red out of anger and embarrassment.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!"

**I think that no matter what dimension it is, Kuro-puu would always get nicknamed by Fai. It's inevitable. **


	3. Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa**

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Not much to say this time…**

"Hey, we brought ice cream with us for everyone," Yui said as he approached Kurogane and Tomoyo. The two dark-haired kids were sitting on the porch steps as the blonde twins approached, Yui holding a lunch-sized cooler in one hand.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo chirped as Yui opened the cooler and passed an ice cream bar to her and Fai. When he offered one to Kurogane, the red-eyed boy just shook his head.

"I don't like ice cream," he said. Fai gasped dramatically.

"What kind of _weirdo_ doesn't like ice cream, Kuro-puu?" he asked. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"You can eat mine, if you want," he said. Fai squealed and took the last ice cream bar, licking both of them alternately. Yui blinked, staring at Kurogane. The boy had known them for a week at most and had completely manipulated Fai not to tease him about the ice cream. "What?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Yui. The blonde shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just… you seem to have figured out how Fai works," he said.

"Yeah," Kurogane replied. "It's not that hard."

Fai hadn't seemed to have the forethought to realize that if he ate two ice creams at once, they would start melting all over him. So, a few moments later, Fai was covered in melted, sticky chocolate ice cream, from his mouth to his hands to his T-shirt. Yui sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to get you home now, Fai," he said, refusing to take his brother's outstretched hand and placing his hand on Fai's back to guide him instead. "Let's hope Uncle Ashura got some stain remover."

**A/N: In this world, Yui and Fai live with Ashura, who is their uncle. I think in their family, Ashura is that one weird uncle that everyone has, so their grandparents aren't very happy that the twins are living with him. I'd like to put more of this back story in, but I don't know if it'll all end up getting told. **


	4. Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa**

**A/N: SO sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! T.T I need to work on it more. **

It was getting steadily warmer as summer approached, but it still wasn't so warm that sitting outside on the porch of a certain old abandoned house was not still comfortable. Kurogane was sitting somewhere near the center of the porch, Tomoyo lying with her head on his lap, fast asleep. He was facing Yui and Fai, who were sitting against the boarded-up door. Fai's head was lying on Yui's shoulder. The more immature twin was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. And he was failing miserably.

"If you're that tired, go to sleep, you idiot," Kurogane said wearily, directing his words at Fai. The younger boy smiled, snuggling up to his brother and letting his soft black eyelids flutter against his cheeks as his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed.

"You seem to understand him well," Yui remarked, looking at the dark-haired boy across from him. Kurogane merely shrugged.

"He's easy to understand. Not like this one," Kurogane gestured at Tomoyo, pulling a face.

"She doesn't seem that confusing," Yui said.

"No, it's just that she can read other people so well. It's almost… scary." Kurogane shuddered. Tomoyo made a little noise in her sleep and moved her head. Kurogane tucked some of her hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

"At her age, that's a rare talent," Yui pointed out. Kurogane grimaced.

"She always points it out when I get embarrassed. It's really annoying," he said. Yui laughed.

"Kurogane, it's very obvious when you're embarrassed," Yui said. Kurogane rolled his eyes and growled under his breath. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the blonde boy (and Tomoyo, who mentioned it a lot) was right.

**A/N: I kept wanting to put something else on the end…but then I didn't. **


	5. Lonely

**Disclaimer: *insert cleverly phrased disclaimer here***

**A/N: Hi, all, I'm back with Kuro-tan today *waves* I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews~! You've made me a very happy birdy!**

**Lonely**

Kurogane was bored. In fact, 'bored' didn't even explain how much he just wanted to have something to do. It was a complete understatement. He was sitting on the lowest step of the porch of an abandoned house, poking at the ground with a stick.

Tomoyo was on vacation in Hawaii with her sister Amaterasu and her mother.

Fai and Yui had gone to visit their grandparents in Paris.

And Kurogane had decided that he really did need more friends.

It wasn't like Tomoyo, Fai, and Yui didn't tell him they were going, or that he wasn't expecting it. The three of them traveled a lot, because all of them were from very rich families. Kurogane hadn't even gone outside of Japan before. He wasn't really jealous of them; all of that packing and boring plane rides and such just seemed like a hassle to him.

But still, he kind of wanted to have someone to sit around and talk to. Maybe he could ask his mom if he could call Tomoyo later. She'd gotten this thing called a 'cell phone' a while back, so he could talk to her even when she was in another country.

It didn't compare to seeing her face-to-face, though. Heck, even those annoying twins didn't seem to be so bad to hang around with by now.

Kurogane slumped forward so that his chin was resting on his knees.

With his friends around, life seemed more hectic than usual.

Without them, life was ennui.

**It was short this time… Well, tell me what you think! Love it? Don't love it? Am I really bad at writing in Kurogane's point of view? He's a hard one to write for…**


	6. Solace

**Disclaimer: Oh my GOODNESS, they were in Kobato! KOBATO! I was so excited! Wait… this is the disclaimer. Not my fangirl space. Sorry. I don't own Tsubasa. Or Kobato.**

**A/N: And so begins the middle school years~! All I have to say for this is… um… beware of angst. And the fact that I am not really very good at writing angst. But I write it anyways.**

**Solace**

Fai felt as though his lungs were tearing themselves out of his chest. He doubled over, hands pressed against his knees, breathing hard. Tears splashed onto the sidewalk below him. He was shaking. He reached up to his cheek and winced, feeling the scrape left from hitting the pavement at high speeds. His shoulder hurt too, obviously from impact with the ground.

After catching his breath, he stood, arms wrapped around his body as though he was trying to console himself. His tears were beginning to dry on his cheeks, but he was still gasping with the remainders of strangled sobs. And when he finally looked up, he realized where he was: standing in front of a familiar abandoned house.

He collapsed onto the porch, laying on the rotting wood and almost wishing that something out of a horror story would just come out of the boarded-up door and kill him.

"Hey."

Fai's head shot up at the familiar voice. His mind registered that it was Kurogane, and he wiped the tears off of his face and smiled. "Hello, Kuro-wan!" he trilled, his voice silvery and full of false cheer. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"That was disgusting. Don't try and act like you're happy when you're not," Kurogane ordered. He sat down next to the blonde, leaning his elbows on his knees as he cocked his head to the side and surveyed Fai. "What's wrong? Not liking middle school so far?"

Fai half-laughed, half-sobbed. "Oh, Kuro-sama, life is hard…" he said.

"Hm… you said it," Kurogane sighed. "But you never answered my question: what is wrong with you?"

"Well, middle school boys seem to be particularly unaccepting of guys who happen to be more feminine than they," Fai said loftily.

"Basically guys have been beating you up because you're girly," Kurogane said in summation.

"Pretty much."

Kurogane swore darkly, staring at the place between his hands. "Morons. I'd kill them all," he growled. He looked back at Fai again. "Does your brother get picked on?" he asked. Fai shrugged.

"Yui's quieter than I am," he explained.

Kurogane was looking at the floor again. "Hey… just so you know…" his voice was getting quieter as he went on, "…you've got me."

Fai grinned and hugged Kurogane, nearly tackling him. "That's all I could ask for!"

**Ooh, lookit, that one was longer! *claps hyperly* Just so you all know, I'm no KuroFai fangirl… this story is KuroganexTomoyo. Have I mentioned that yet? Hmm… oh well. All the Kurogane/Tomoyo-ness will be showing up about… chapter 9 or so. **


	7. Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, just this story and lots of other fanfiction**

**A/N: Hmm… this chapter should be interesting… and maybe a little weird. Ah well. Hey, I have Horitsuba RP up now, so go to the forums and check it out if you're interested!**

**Peace**

Yui wanted to be alone for once. He was always with Fai, and eventually, his twin got on his nerves a little. Now, he loved Fai, but his brother was a bit of a spaz, and often did crazy, unusual things that Yui was far too tired to take part in. And there was also the fact that Fai was always, _always_ talking.

This seemed to make it a little difficult for Yui to enjoy a nice summer's day. He liked peace and quiet, more so than Fai did, just enjoying the sun and warmth around him without any noise except for the birds in the park. It was impossible to get more than a single quiet moment with Fai around, and so Yui was happy to just have some time to sit on the porch of an old abandoned house and watch the cars go by outside.

"Hi Yui!"

Yui glanced up to see Tomoyo standing over him, bright grin in place as always. She was nearly as noisy as Fai was, so Yui sighed and reluctantly let her sit next to him. To his surprise, Tomoyo didn't say a word, she just tucked her legs under herself and followed his gaze out to the road. Yui sighed and relaxed, leaning his elbows on his knees and enjoying the peace and quiet.

It wasn't often that he got some, after all.


	8. Sour

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa © CLAMP**

**A/N: Oh, Kurogane is gonna be so OOC in this… augh… But hey, guess what, next chapter there will be a lot of kurotomo~ 3**

**Sour**

"We brought cherries today!" Fai announced as he hopped up each of the porch stairs and sat next to Kurogane. Yui followed him, holding a bowl full of bright red fruit.

"Yeah, we did," he said, setting the bowl in the center of the porch and sitting next to Fai. "And you can't eat them all, Fai."

"Aww," Fai whined, leaning back against Yui's shoulder and sighing.

"Don't you guys get made fun of in school for hugging each other at every given second?" Kurogane asked.

Yui pushed Fai off of him. "He's gotten used to it."

"No, everyone knows that Yui is nasty when he's mad," Fai said.

Kurogane and Tomoyo both just stared at Fai like he was crazy.

"He really is!" Fai protested.

Yui picked a cherry out of the bowl and tugged the stem out of it. "Let's not get into that, shall we?"

"Good point," Fai said, tossing a cherry into his mouth whole.

"Make sure you don't swallow any seeds, Fai, or a cherry tree will grow in your stomach," Kurogane teased, biting one in half to get the seed out.

Fai responded by spitting the seed that was in his mouth at Kurogane. It hit him squarely in the forehead, leaving a red mark. Tomoyo giggled. "That's watermelons, Kurogane," she explained, wiping the cherry juice off of Kurogane's forehead with her thumb.

"What are you, my mom?" he snapped, brushing her hand away. "And watermelons won't grow inside you!"

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked. "Have you ever swallowed one?"

"I don't think so…" Kurogane said. "But that's ridiculous!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Yui sighed. "You never know."

"Weirdos," Kurogane grumbled, rolling his eyes as he reached for another cherry.

"Your stomach acid would dissolve it, I think," Fai said.

Everyone turned to stare at Fai, surprised by the sudden knowledge that had come from the usually airheaded blonde. "Since when have you become a nerd?" Kurogane sneered.

Fai responded by spitting another seed at Kurogane's face.

**Okay, so he wasn't as OOC as I thought. And Yui is nasty when he's mad, it's also the most adorable thing ever. **


	9. Kiss

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, they would've stayed in Japan longer! Ahaha, guess it's a good thing it belongs to CLAMP.**

**A/N: I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER~! **

**Kiss**

"Ugh… summer is half over," Kurogane groaned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He and Tomoyo were sitting on the front steps to a certain abandoned old house.

"I prefer to think of it as we have half of summer left," Tomoyo replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's better," Kurogane said.

"You should stop being so pessimistic," Tomoyo said, poking him in the shoulder. "You'll never get anywhere with an attitude like that." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Fai always tells me I won't get a girlfriend if I keep acting so grumpy. Like I even care," He sighed.

"Don't you?" Tomoyo asked.

Kurogane turned to look at her. "No, I really don't care. It's not like I like anyone, anyway."

Tomoyo moved closer to him. "Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah! It's… I… um…" He knew he was going red, and he knew she had noticed.

"Someone's in denial~" Tomoyo said in a singsong voice.

"You're saying I _like_ you? Geez, you're assuming a lot there," Kurogane said, trying to avoid the topic.

"I am, and I'm not assuming, I'm just observing. I mean, after all, you're all red like this, and you get that way whenever Fai teases you about liking me. It's only obvious after all…" She raised her eyebrows as if she was about to continue.

Kurogane decided to kiss her before she could.

It was both a bad and good decision, he decided. If his face was red before, he wasn't sure what it was now, that and Tomoyo had gotten what she wanted all along. But, he realized, _he_ had gotten what he wanted as well. Ordinarily, Kurogane would hardly have the courage to hold her hand, much less kiss her, but Tomoyo tended to use her incredible powers of persuasion to do so. He hated that, all of it, the little knowing smile she gave him, the devious twinkle in her eyes and the way she would always twist his words into him admitting he liked her, without fail. But at the same time, he loved it. He supposed that was why he was kissing her.

"Hyuu~!"

"Fai, be quiet!"

Kurogane and Tomoyo instantly jerked apart, staring at the blondes that were standing in the walkway.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

**Yay! Once again, Tomoyo gets Kurogane to do something just by batting her big sparkly eyes and saying "please". Ahahaha, he can't resist her charms… and he knows it. The irony of this all has been that this was probably the most fun chapter to write and it's also number 9, A.K.A. my favorite number. Weird. **


	10. Onward

**Disclaimer: For those of you who have not been paying attention to the other disclaimers, I don't own Tsubasa.**

**A/N: Hi. Uh… I can't think of much to write. I drew Tomoyo in a wedding dress yesterday, and she looked freaking adorable. The end. Go read the story.**

**Onward**

"Why?" Kurogane groaned, leaning back so that he was lying on the floor of the porch. "Why is summer almost over? Why do we have to go back to school?"

"Oh, stop whining," Fai said.

"Hey… we're going to be in high school this year," Yui said.

"Yeah, and _we're_ going to be in public school this year!" Fai announced.

"I thought you guys were going back to that private, all-boys school," Kurogane said, raising an eyebrow.

Fai shook his head. "Nope. Uncle Ashura said we could pick where we wanted to go to school for high school, so we decided to come to the local public school."

"They're going to school with us," Tomoyo pointed out.

"WHAT!" Kurogane shouted, sitting up and nearly hitting his head on the porch swing.

"Yep! Won't it be _fun_?" Fai asked, laughing.

"HECK NO!"

Fai pouted. "I think it will."

"I think so too!" Tomoyo chirped.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I think that if you call me nicknames during school, I will hit you."

"They don't allow fighting in school," Tomoyo pointed out.

Kurogane groaned, falling backwards again. "Why do we have to go back there?" he groaned.

**Short this time… but yeah, they are going to school together now. The high school parts are going to be interesting, but I think the last chapter will be the most fun of all! **


End file.
